Past Present And Future
by Smart Kira
Summary: It's Inojin's wedding day and his mother Ino is reflecting on past present and future memories.


**Past Present And Future**

Ino Yamanaka sat on her son Inojin's bed being careful not to crease her kimono;hearing all the voices in the main part of the Yamanaka's her eyes get misty and tears threatened to fall Ino then began to start looking through family albums and the little nicknacks that littered her son's room. To Ino that brought good and bad memories;when Ino turned her attention back to the numerous opened photo albums on Inojin's bed. Ino then let her memories take over drowning the noises from the Ino thought of the past she thought of when she was little; when she played with her toys in her room and memories of being with your friends in academy. Other somewhat bad memories were going on missions fighting extremely bad opponents; while on rare occasions we had to fight former allies that were near and dear to their hearts.

Other bad memories include watching your comrades in arms die making you feel like you don't belong in this world; and that just makes it even worse when your family members die making you unsure of what to do. Ino's present memories include dating and marrying her boyfriend turned husband Sai. The birth of her son Inojin was another happy memory for Ino holding her son in her arms with her husband by her side. Watching her son take his first steps to saying his first word to his all his many birthdays. More good memories were created during the peace and tranquillity that came over the ninja villages after the fourth ninja war. When Inojin had to take his first mission Ino was nervous beyond believe Inojin calmed his mother's fears and then he was gone.

So when Inojin came back in one piece Ino was practically overjoyed. Now the chance to create future memories could begin because today was a rather special day in the Yamanaka household. Today was the day when Inojin was to marry Himawari Uzumaki Inojin turned into a fine rather dashing handsome young ninja. Ino didn't know where time had gone one minute he was a young innocent baby fast forward to a couple of years Inojin turned into a fine young man. So now Inojin was going to start a new adventure of being a married man and start a family of his own. Ino was ready for a new adventure of her own all new adventures in being a grandmother.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door bring Ino back to reality Ino watched as the door opened up a crack; bringing with it a little light into the room. A voice that always brought a smile to Ino's face said " Mom are you ok?" Sniffling a little bit Ino said "Yeah baby I am alright" as the door continued to open to reveal Inojin in his yukata his hair combed back very handsomely. Making his way over to his mother Inojin knelt down and said "Mom why are you crying?" "I am not crying sweetie" Ino said her voice cracking despite trying to stay strong; for her family for her son and soon to be daughter in law but she knew she was failing miserably. "Mom why are you crying?" Inojin asked once again Ino didn't say anything except to pull her son into a hug; wrapping her arms tightly around him.

After a couple moments of silence between mother and son Inojin asked again "Mom why are you crying?" Finally feeling herself cave in Ino decided to be truthful to her son; "I am crying sweetie because I am happy and you'll always be mommies little boy. I know you're grown up to become a strong and powerful ninja just like your father; and I am extremely proud of you never doubt that ok. Through her tears Ino saw her son smile a little bit she then felt Inojin hug her tightly; as Inojin rested his chin on his mother's shoulder then he whispered into her ear and said "Mom your the best mom I could have ever had. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you and I know you'll be an even better grandmother." Ino felt her heart melt at her son's choice of words;seconds later a new voice entered the room getting Ino and Inojin's attention "are you both ready or not to get this show on the road."

The pair just smiled and Inojin said "yes dad were ready"; as the pair left Inojin's bedroom Sai took his wife aside and asked "Are you sure your ok Ino?" Looking at Sai with her tear stained face "Yeah I am Sai really don't worry about it ok." But nothing could get past Sai after all he wasn't in Root for that length of time; and didn't pick up a thing or two about people's body language and know when they are lying or not. "Ino" Sai said in warning type tone to his wife breaking down once again under pressure from her husband Ino just said as she watched her son interact with his friends said "I was just thinking of memories from the past, present and future." Sai just smiled at Ino before joining her as they both watched their son interact with his friends on his wedding day.


End file.
